List of running gags
The following is a list of running gags on Total Magical. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Recurring *Lindsay mispronouncing the other contestants' names as well as thinking that Tyler is still in the game. *J.Z.'s obsession for Sylvia. *Staci's constant lying. *Dawn reading other people's auras. *Sam's gaming. *Hollie's fear of blood. *Courtney calling her lawyers. *Courtney's fear of green jelly. *Anyone mistaking the word "fracking" for an obcenity that cannot be said on TV. *Eva's anger management. *Blair's cameo appearances as a cat throughout the season. *Blair taking a bath. *Mike and Selene's multiple personalities appearing. **Mike using his personalities' skills. *J.Z. insisting he prefers emulate everytime he is called a "wannabe". *Something magical or weird happening to the contestants. *J.Z.'s trenchcoat turning white, mostly due to Selene and her personalities' HappinessCharge PreCure magic and dancing. *J.Z. and Gard's slap-fighting Pilot *'Dawn's running gag:' Dawn reads Sylvia's aura. Logo Loco-Motive *'Dawn's running gag:' Dawn reads Selene's aura and knows of her lonely past. *'Selene's running gag:' Artemis and Hime, two of Selene's alternate personalities, appear for the first time during the challenge. Talent Show Action *'Staci's running gag': Staci constantly bringing up one of her family members or ancestors, claiming that they invented a certain object or action, such as: **Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great father invented books. **Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great father invented walls. **Her great-aunt Millie invented suntans. **Her great-great-great uncle James invented log cabins. **Her great-great-great-great-great aunt Phillis invented roofs. **Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great father invented points. **Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Benjamin invented voting. **Staci mentions another family member who invented yapping, but was cut off before mentioning who the family member is. **Her second cousin twice removed invented teleportations. **Before she took the X-Teleportation of S.N.A.F.U., she is about to mention another family member, but was teleported away before she can finish her sentence. DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House *'Dawn's running gag:' Dawn reads Gard's aura and knows of his fears. ETMA Aftermath *'Staci's running gag': Staci constantly bringing up one of her family members or ancestors, claiming that they invented a certain object or action, such as: **Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle invented drama. **Her greataunt twice removed invented sadness. *'J.Z.'s running gag': As shown in a clip, J.Z. flirting with Sylvia in a clip. Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch *'Dawn's running gag:' Dawn reads Princess Giselle's aura. Wake the Hotel of the Dead *DJ being shushed everytime he yells. *'Blair's cameo:' Off-screen, but she can be heard singing in the girl's bathroom. *Quassimodo trying to cook Scott into human soup. Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Addams Family Décor Party *'Lindsay's running gag:' Lindsay refers to Selene as Serena. *Sierra taking pictures of everything and everyone. Pranking Nether-Of-Them ETMA Aftermath II To Catch a Fairy *'Lindsay's running gag:' Lindsay refers to Coco as Collie, Hollie as Honey, Gwen as Greta, Zoey as Chole, Mike as Mickey), Duncan as Doug, Selene as Serena, Sylvia as Cylinder, Erin as Erika, Skullgal as CJ, J.Z. as G.C., and Gard as Guy. *Makayla chasing J.Z. *Mr. Crocker hunting Selene Summerfic Inventions *Candace trying to bust Phineas and Ferb. Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop *'Lindsay's running gag:' Lindsay refers to Sailor Moon as Soldier Moon. The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt *'Dawn's running gag:' Dawn reads Bridgette's aura. My Little Cutie Talent Workers A Mighty Sportin' Chance *'Lindsay's running gag:' Lindsay refers to J.Z. as G.C. ETMA Aftermath III *'Staci's running gag': Staci constantly bringing up one of her family members or ancestors, claiming that they invented a certain object or action, such as: **Her great grandfather invented cellphone. **Her great-great grandfather invented telephones. Split the Colors in Gravity Falls Cluess-ly Ever After Possibly Total So Not the Drama *'Dawn's running gag:' Dawn reads Megumi's aura. *'Blair's cameo:' She appears in the train and hides many times as Dipper looks for her. Clean and Tid-Diddly Paintball Bad Guy Hunt Underwater Seashells and Harmony *'Blair's cameo:' Blair is seen hiding in the animal pit, where J.Z. is locked up by Team Hope. *Erin slapping her forehead. *Trent's obsession with the number 9. ETMA Aftermath IV Mystery and Cats Burglar Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil *J.Z. ignoring Scott's attempts to reconcile with him. The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx *J.Z. not speaking after discovering the truth of Sylvia and Scott, until the kiss between her and Gard. This Little Ookami-san went Missing *Ryoko Okami beating up Erin for yodelling and calling Ryoshi Morino her boyfriend. *Ryoshi Morino's Ophthalmophobic behavior. ETMA Aftermath V Be Careful What You Draw, Gard *'Dawn's running gag: '''Dawn reads J.Z.'s aura saying that it was blackish-red and knows of his backstory. *Gard drawing under the dark effects of the Dark Sketchbook. *Megumi being silent about the dark effects of the Dark Skecthbook. Paris and the 20 Thieves *Shane argueing with J.Z. *Evil Applejack lying. Building A Robot Riot *Erin calling security to escort Brit and Tiff Crust ETMA Aftermath VII *'Staci's running gag': Staci constantly bringing up one of her family members or ancestors, claiming that they invented a certain object or action, such as: **Her great-great-great-great grand father invented ice cream. **She is about to mention another family member, but Ragna stuffed her mouth with ice cream before she can finish her sentence. **Her great uncle Andrew explained about the blonde, brunette and redhead thing, but Ragna put a zipper on her mouth out of annoyance before she can continue her sentence. Total Magic Realm Race Miscellaneous *Chris' mistreatment towards his interns, Chef, and the contestants. *Chef crossdressing which either earned him the disgust of the other contestants or him getting embarrassed. *A character (notably Chris) making puns (such as nuts) whenever a male contestants was hit in the groin. *Courtney mentioning her lawyers. *Chris supposedly helping the contestants with their problems by making them worse. *Chris hating romance and friendship between the contestants. *Gwen educating other campers on horror film events. *Izzy telling stories that the contestants find hard to believe. *Numerous characters ended up becoming bald: **Heather's hair was accidentally shaved by Chef in I Triple Dog Dare You!. **As Ezekiel slowly became more and more deranged until he ended in his current state, he lost most of his hair. **Sierra's hair was burned off as a result of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet explosion in Awwwwww, Drumheller. **Alejandro's hair was burned off after he was covered in lava in Hawaiian Punch. **Staci loses hers after she touched the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. **Dakota loses hers due to prolonged exposure to the toxic waste inside the mines in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. **Dave loses most of his hair after a mechanic kitten shoots fire at him and Sky in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. *Noah having several unexpected events occur to him whenever he is seen sleeping: **In The Big Sleep, he kissed Cody on the ear. **In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, he cuddled against Cody again. **In Broadway, Baby!, he was squished by Owen the entire night and he was mixed up with an actual baby carriage. **In The Am-AH-Zon Race, a rat fell into his mouth. *Noah's unique form of word play and sarcasm: **In Haute Camp-ture, he states that his "''golden Labrador drools less over a rib-eyed steak" than Courtney drooling over Duncan. **He describes Izzy being a "Brazil nut-sized nut-job" in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. **In Jamaica Me Sweat, he calls Izzy "Nutty as a ten ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter encased in a cashew the size of China." **In I See London..., he express his opinion on Alejandro and described him as an "eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil" and "he's like Heather only with social skills." *Animals and even male characters falling for Justin. *Harold hitting himself on the head and knocking himself out whenever he uses his nun-chucks. *Trent being uncomfortable with girls after his failed relationship with Gwen. *Izzy engage Chef in hand-to-hand combat. *Chris disturbing the contestants while they are using the confessional in addition of revealing the confessional tapes to others. *Lindsay surprising the other contestants when she comes up with a good plan or when she performs well in a challenge. *Owen's eating habits and other odd behaviors. *The contestants ignoring Heather or saying "No one likes you" to her after Total Drama Island. *Chris being disliked by animals: **A beaver bit him in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. **A white cat attacked him in Dial M for Merger. **A parrot bit and attacked him in Top Dog. **A lion is about to attack him in African Lying Safari. **Scuba Bear attacking him after he threw his coconut drink at him in A Blast from the Past. *Certain characters being pain magnets and suffering from near-death injuries comically in almost every episode they appear. **In Total Drama Island, the pain magnets are mainly Trent, Cody, Geoff, Owen, Harold and Tyler. **In Total Drama Action, they are mainly Duncan, Harold and Justin. **In Total Drama World Tour, they are mainly Tyler, DJ, Noah, Heather, Cody and Blaineley. **In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, they are mainly Cameron, Brick, Dakota, Scott and Lightning. **In Total Drama All-Stars, they are mainly Cameron, Scott and Sam. **In Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, they are mainly Dave and Max. **Furthermore each season has one specific pain magnet who will be injured ridiculously more than any other character, on a near episodic basis, and often for no apparent reason. They are: ***Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. ***Tyler in Total Drama World Tour. ***Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ***Scott in Total Drama All-Stars. ***Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Alejandro and Justin admiring themselves in a mirror or removing their shirt. *Chris making the challenge harder after hearing one of the contestants' opinion. *DJ mentioning his mother and hoping he gets to see her again. *Lindsay having problems trying to vote, usually resulting in her voting for everyone or herself. *Duncan refusing to admit to being nice, which is taken to the extreme in Total Drama All-Stars. *Several contestants ended up becoming obsessed with their love interests: **Trent and Cody to Gwen. **Megumi to Trent. **Beth to Justin. **Katie and Sadie to Trent and Justin. **Sierra to Cody and later Cameron (after mistaken him to the former). *Several characters have verbal habits: **Harold saying "Gosh" or "Awesome" to express his surprise. He also frequently uses the phrase "mad skills" to describe his talents. **Duncan saying "Later losers" whenever he is about to leave an area, and responding by saying "Whatever." **Ezekiel adding "Eh?" at the end of every sentence. **Alejandro reverting to his native Spanish dialect whenever he is frustrated. **Cameron referring to things with their scientific terms, or describing something as being "highly ..." followed by an adjective such as "illogical" or "unorthodox". **Jo giving the contestants nicknames. **Lightning putting "Sha" at the start of a majority of his sentences. **Several of Mike's alternate personalities have their own tics: ***Chester saying "Dag nabbit" and often starting sentences with "back in my day". ***Svetlana referring to herself in third person. ***Vito saying "Ayo" before a majority of his sentences and referring to himself as "The Vito." **Brick referring to people as "Sir!"or "Ma'am!" **Zoey frequently apologizing. Category:Lists